Mystery Gifts
by dxm2000
Summary: The people at smash masion receive mysterious packages, strange thing start happening.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.

In fact the only character I invented so far for Fan Fiction is Mother Hand.

It Monday morning in November at the Smash mansion and every one had started to get up, on a normal day they would have slept in, but today was special, today was mail day. So everyone walked down to the kitchen where they ate their meals joyfully. When they finished, they headed to the living room to receive their packages. Snake found the package he ordered which was filled with new guns and spy gear, Peach her cleaning supplies and Kirby a cookbook, and everyone else received something too. Zelda received a letter Link sent a week ago when he was on an adventure.

"Man had I known it would have taken this long I would have taken the letter to you," said Link.

"It's more fun receiving it by mail," responded Zelda.

Link then found a letter from Saria, not wanting to make Zelda jealous he took his letters and headed to his room.

Zelda read the letter from Link.

-Dear Zelda,

How's it going? I really, really miss you I hope you okay. If I find out Captain Falcon was trying to approach you again, I swear I'll beat him to the ground.

Zelda enjoyed that part; maybe she'd lie and say he did just for fun. She continued to read.

-I shall return soon, but till then, I bestow upon you the greatest nectar, my love.

Zelda put away the letter and went to her room carrying her packages. While she was walking she opened a package and looked inside, she found a little vile full of yellow liquid, this must be the nectar she read about, she thought she swallowed it. Tasty.

Back in the living room, "Aww," said Crazy Hand, "Mother Hand made us mittens."

At that most people dropped their packages. What! They have a mom? How is that possible? How can she make mittens? These where thoughts of the smasher currently in the room, sadly all would remain un-answered.

Master hand then shrieked, "they are pink! I'm not wearing one," with that he fled chased by his crazy brother.

Now left alone, many smashers found package with their name on it, but not the person who sent them. Some more rash smashers opened them, others decided not to, out of Peach's shot some smoke. Lucario gave up on using aura to find out the content, opened it and found chocolate, which he hid. People soon fanned out of the living room, headed elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Dxm2000 I don't—

Young Link: DXM2000 DOESN'T OWN SSBB!

Dxm2000: shut up and stop drinking coffee!

**Link's POV**

I've finally hidden my letters where Zelda won't find them, in the vents, it's the only place she won't look, she has access to my room so I have to be careful. I hear knocking at my door, ah, it's Zelda, I'm about to open the door when she slam it open crashing me _into_ the wall. "Hi Link," she yells.

"I'm behind the door," I yell back.

"Why are you in the w—," suddenly recognition dons on her, she quickly changes the subject, "hey Link, thank for the gift,"

What gift, I think.

Before I can speak she starts again, she interrupts, "hey how about I repay you tonight? I won't take no for an answer,"

Sheesh, women.

Next morning, man what a night. Huh? Zelda must have already left bed. I head down to eat, not seeing Zelda I ask Samus.

"I thought she was with you," she responded.

"Last night. Hey, Peach, Lucas and Lucario are missing too,"

"Peach won't open her room door, Lucario is sick from eating too much chocolate, Lucas? I don't know,"

After breakfast I enter my room. I spot movement under my covers.

"Huh, why didn't Link wake me," Suddenly a blood curdling scream splits the air.

**Sorry for the short chapter this one is a filer.**


	3. Dr Mario POV

Disclaimer:

Dxm2000: I do own SSBB

Link: no, you don't

Dxm2000: Shut up

* * *

Dr. Mario POV

Twenty some smashers were at Link's door in ten seconds flat. Zelda was now hiding under her covers.

Marth and Captain Falcon tried to enter but Link hit them with the side of his sword.

"Hey," they yelled.

"Until I find out what's wrong no one enters," yelled back Link

Ten seconds later, the Hands arrive Crazy is wearing a pink mitten.

Link lets them in.

"oH, dEaR" resonates through door.

Crazy Hand is thrown out. "Dr. Mario and Lucario get in here.

"Sure but Lucario is sick from eating to much chocolate," I respond.

"Well some one," Master hand takes a deep breath, "GET HIM AND THE REST OF YOU LEAVE NOW!"

"B-but," said Marth and Captain Falcon.

"Go sit over there if you are worried," Master Hand sighs, pointing to some chairs down the hall.

As I enter the room with Link, I see the dark look he gives them. He must think they love Zelda. I look to see the problem and quickly cover my eyes, "Can't-a you put some-a cloths on-a her?"

"Sorry Doc, I am still trying to find some small enough," Link responds.

Eventually they cover her with a towel. "So when you-a woke up you were-a like this. Child-a sized?"

"Just a bit bigger Doc," responds a now smaller, younger looking Zelda, between sobs.

"So, basically you've become about-a… I'd-a say six again,"

Suddenly there is movement in the vents. "Toon, get out of there, now!" Link yells at full blast.

"I'm here to see Zelda," he replies.

"Get lost you—," but Link can't continue after all, Toon Link is another reincarnation of himself or he of Toon Link, "fine you can stay but keep quiet," he finishes.

"So Lucario, can you figure out the problem?" Toon Link ask ignoring the elder Link.

"As far as I can tell it's from a potion, that she would have drank yesterday," Lucario responded.

"Zelda you drink anything yesterday?"

"O-only the drink Link sent me in the mail," she responded.

"What drink? I didn't send you any drinks," Link said.

"The one you mentioned in your letter"

"What? I only mentioned how much I missed you and how my adventure was going,"

Zelda takes out the bottle and letter, "Look,"

"That's my writing, but…"

"Link did not write that," interrupts Lucario, "Link's aura fingerprints are not on them,"

"Aura fingerprints?" asks Master Hand.

"Yes every one has a distinct aura, which rubs of on things they touch,"

"Oh, do you know who did it?"

"No, the person or people who touched it sent me so chocolate mixed with, how do you say it? A sort of kryptonite, that has weakened my psychic powers to a bare minimum,"

While I was listening to this I suddenly heard some running in the hall, I walk to the door and everything goes black…

* * *

Chapter three is complete, yay! Next I will probably work on The Three-Way Fifty Stock Battle Chapter Three next.

Then maybe one more before exam week but don't expect any this summer.


	4. Mushroom kingdom Hero no more?

Welcome back to the fourth instalment in the mystery gift series this part will be about most of the Mushroom Kingdom characters. Please send gift ideas (good or bad) for our villain (currently unknown) to send, currently three gifts per character max.

P.S. I don't own SSBB

-On to the story.

Mario's Pov

-Wednesday 9:30 AM

Mario sat in his bed, _ugh, how could I have stood in front of the door? Why did Crazy hand __**have**__ to knock the door and I __**into**__ the wall? _Mario thought as he rose to go eat. He opened the fridge and found some spaghetti he was so hungry sucked it in at a speed that would put Kirby to shame, then still tired he went back to bed.

Luigi's Pov

In the shadows a familiar figure was watching happy that his plan worked, now with Mario out of the picture he Luigi could get Peach. Now do get him wrong he didn't hate Mario, at least not till Monday, Monday morning he was the first to get up, he reached the mail table in the living room and at Peaches spot found a dangerous looking package. Worried because people often planted bombs in mail for her (because many people want her out of the way so they can either: a) take over Mushroom Kingdom; b) make Mario vulnerable; or some times c) make it easier convince Mario to love them, yes, some people are that obsessed.

Anyways, he replaced it with a package that shot out harmless smoke when he opened the real package to make sure it was harmless, in it he saw his reflection, suddenly, he felt an strange like he was changing clothes or something inside changed. Suddenly he saw his present, he knew instinctively what it contained, and little did he know another thing that changed was how he felt about others. A potion to _make people fat, very fat and lazy, tired, weak, undesirable, and mentally open to any suggestion that the first person they speak to says. _Then he had a plan, a plan to get Peach, get Mario out of the way and to humiliate him.

So, now that Mario was in bed, time to find out what Mario's _present _contains. Hmm… two rings, their abilities are to make the people wearing them feel for each other what the user wants and feel for the user what the user wants, also when they come in contact with the person targeted they unnoticeably sink in to the persons skin, the only way to remove it is to hurt the person there.

_Great, first to wake Mario…_ So Mario awoke panicked worried about what peach would think, Luigi with the help of the potion Mario accidentally ate, convinced Mario he didn't need Peach, that Mario only needed him…

**Oh, man Luigi turned bad; Mario became fat and dependent on Luigi and I haven't even introduced the bad guy yet. Don't worry, within the next two chapters I shall introduce some bad guys (oc) and post their description on my profile.**


End file.
